


[podfic] Talking My Language

by BabelGhoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Flowers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Derek's pack is up to something. Why are they suddenly crowding around Stiles? Why does Stiles keep leaving Derek flowers? And why does Stiles keep visiting Laura's grave?





	[podfic] Talking My Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talking My Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482640) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



**Fic** : Talking My Language

 **Author** : FunkyinFishnet

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 16:19

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 14,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nr32l2wumw2nv3z/FunkyinFishnet+-+Talking+My+Language+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/3g4532xi)


End file.
